


Fluidity

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [119]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Dark is Happy For Once, Discussion, Family Fluff, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Magic, Nervousness, The Egos are the Best, Wilford is the Best Husband, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark finally finds away to express himself in a way he never thought he'd be able to again.





	Fluidity

The egos were all gathered around the breakfast table, chatting about how to decorate the manor for Halloween coming up and teasing Dr. Iplier and Google about their birthdays, both rapidly approaching. Silver was at the stove, easily laughing along with everyone else and comfortably wearing short-sleeves, Midnight laying across his foot and eagerly munching on whatever bits of vegetable he ‘accidentally’ dropped.

The only one who was missing was Dark.

CJ raised an eyebrow, glancing at the vacant head of the table as RJ snorted beside him, gripping onto CJ’s shoulder. “Hey…where’s Dark?”

The laughter died down as attention turned to Wilford. He shrugged, toying with his table knife. “I don’t know _what _he’s doing. He told me he was going to ‘try something’ and disappeared into the bathroom. That was at _least _twenty minutes ago.”

King frowned. “That’s…_odd_. What do you think he’s doing?”

Bim cracked a smile. “Bet you guys twenty bucks he’s out doing an early morning murder. Stress relief, you know?”

Wilford snorted, and Reynolds grinned back. “I’ll take that bet.”

Eric wrung his hands, opening his mouth to say something, but someone beat him to it, the voice unfamiliar. “Sorry I’m late guys, I just…wanted to try something out.”

Dark rounded the corner, obvious by his red and blue outline, high-pitched ringing, and swirling aura, but other than that…physically he was unrecognizable. He’d taken on the feminine form Bim had accidentally transformed him into a couple of months ago. He held his cane, too, nervously gripping it in both hands, his suit perfectly molded to his body. The second they saw his face, it was easy to see what took so long; his makeup was _flawless_, wings that could cut steel around his eyes with heavy mascara and black lipstick.

Dark turned their head away, refusing to look any of them in the eye the second they walked in. The egos’ jaws _dropped_, but none more than Wilford’s. Dark risked a peek, staring at all their shocked faces, and audibly swallowed. “I-I-I know this is a bit…_sudden_, but it makes me more comfortable, and…and…”

Wilford pushed away from the table, chair scrapping across the floor, and Dark’s breath hitched. They took a step back as Wilford approached, but Wilford caught their wrists, pressing a kiss the back of their hand. “Dark.” He smiled. “You don’t have to be afraid, love. I didn’t marry you because you were a man. I married you because I _love _you. I – _we _– are not going to be upset over you just being yourself.”

The others nodded in agreement behind him, and Dark finally smiled as Wilford leaned forward to claim their lips in a kiss. Bim cleared his throat from the table. “Um, do you…still want us to call you ‘she’ like last time?”

Dark nodded. “That would be preferable, yes.”

Dr. Iplier spoke next. “And…when you say more comfortable, do you mean this is permanent, or…?”

She shook her. “No, I can change at will. I think the male form will still be more common, at least until I get used to the ability to change, then I think it will become more fifty-fifty.” She cocked her head to the side. “I believe the term is ‘genderfluid’.”

Ed snorted. “And _I _thought this family couldn’t get any fuckin’ weirder…”

Bing gestured to Dark’s chair. “Sit down, man! We were just making fun of Google and Dr. Iplier!”

Google slapped his shoulder. “_Bing._”

Bing’s eyes shot wide, visible as his shades slipped down his nose. “Oh ****, sorry, I uh…”

Dark laughed, taking her seat as Wilford returned to his own. “It’s fine, Bing. I am aware it’s just an expression. You don’t have to tiptoe around me, I’m not gonna smite you.”

Bing sighed with relief, making Dark laugh again, and Bim grinned. “Right! So this is probably the greatest thing to come from my magical fuck-ups ever!”

Dark raised an eyebrow, propping her cane up on the table before folding her hands across it, leaning forward a little with her aura rolling behind her in a way reminiscent to storm clouds, the scent of ozone suddenly thick in the air. “Yes, but do it again – be it on purpose or accident – and I _will _smite _you_.”

Bim nodded, color draining from his face and reaching for a giggling King’s hand. “Yep, got it, read you loud and clear. Jesus Christ, you’re scarier as a woman.”

Dark grinned, chuckling a little to herself, and the Host began to speak. “The Host wonders how this will effect Yandereplier.” He tilted his head in Dark’s direction, a curious frown in his face. “She is – in the most simplest of terms – a manifestation of Darkiplier’s feminine side, is she not?”

Dark’s brow furrowed, receding in on herself to listen to the whisperings of her twin souls. “I think…Yandere’s appearances were more of an outburst, a cry for attention. I think this change will appease her, for the most part.”

This time, it was Bim who sighed with relief. “Thank _God_.”

Silver at last came around the table with plates of food, inhibited to the use of only one hand by the fact that he was carrying Midnight, the little bunny’s paws resting against his chest and sniffing at the plates. He smiled at Dark, setting her plate down. “If I’m allowed to say this…you look _really _pretty.”

Wilford grinned across the table, chin resting on his propped up fist. “I’d interject with the word _gorgeous_.”

Dark snorted, blushing furiously under Wilford’s gaze. “I hope so, I spent twenty minutes on my makeup.”

The twins exchanged glances, and RJ was the one who spoke. “What are you going to do about all the prejudice? It’s no secret we –” He gestured to himself and his brother. “– are a bit more ah…fluid and open towards most things. We know for a _fact _that some heavy prejudice exists.”

“Plus, not to mention sexism is a rampant problem,” CJ added.

Dark leaned forward again, hands linked together with her chin resting on her fingers, elbows propped up on the table. A little smirk appeared on her face, and her eyes flickered briefly – the left to blue and the right to red. “I’d like to see them _try _to belittle me. I’m still the most powerful being in this place. I could crush them with my pinky finger, and if they forget that, I’ll _remind _them.” She drew in a quick breath, leaning back again and picking up her fork. “As for prejudice, well. I was in a homosexual relationship in the _60s _through today.” She smiled at Wilford, beginning to cut into her omelet. “I can handle a little prejudice.”

Silver took his seat, and Dr. Iplier clapped his hands. “Well, you’re clearly covered.” Dark laughed, and Dr. Iplier grinned. “That aside…how much do I have to bribe you guys to tell me what you got me for my birthday?”

**Author's Note:**

> __**LOOK AT HER!!!!**  
LOOK AT HER!!!!!  
GOD I'M TOO GAY TO WRITE FEM!DARK  
YES SHE WILL BE IN MORE STORIES  
A LOT MORE STORIES  
BECAUSE I LOVE HER A LOT  
Ahem  
Sunday is a birthday fic! Dr. Iplier's birthday! And Goddammit it's cute! See you then!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com!


End file.
